The rise in popularity of flat-panel displays has led to an increase in demand for displays utilizing various display technologies, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and the like. In a typical implementation of an LCD, a layer of liquid crystal is sandwiched between two panels each having an array of electrodes. Switching certain electrodes on and off generates an electric field between opposing electrodes of the two panels, manipulating the liquid crystal director orientation, effecting the polarization of light being transmitted. When a separate crossed polarizing filter is placed over the panels and light is projected through the liquid crystal, an image is generated.
As this liquid crystal panel does not generate its own illumination, a typical LCD employs a backlight for projecting light through the liquid crystal. Backlights can use various illumination sources, such as fluorescent lights or light emitting diodes (LEDs). Backlights utilizing LEDs as illumination sources often use arrays of red, green, and blue LEDs that collectively produce white light. However, such multi-color LED backlights are not without their challenges. For example, each different color typically requires different drive voltages and currents, so that a separate driver circuit is often required for each color LED used. Additionally, each color LED often experiences a different aging characteristic (e.g., variation in visual properties of the LED over time, such as reduction in brightness or shift in color).